Infelicidad
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Tú no quieres que este contigo y no quieres que este con alguien más. ¿Qué tan infeliz debo ser para que seas feliz?" [Bridgette/Félix]


Estaba furiosa. Su ceño estaba fruncido y no había sonrisas en su tan alegre rostro. Pero, eso reflejaba en su exterior, en el interior se podía notar que estaba dolida, lastimada y resignada.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

No lo entendía. No lo podía comprender. No podía hacerlo, no cuando Félix no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico hacia ella, pero aun así... Había arruinado su cita de la manera más humillante posible.

No obstante, no eran celos, él, se encargó de decir en todo momento para asegurarse que no confunda las cosas.

Él no respondió y Bridgette debió esperarse esa no respuesta.

—¿Por qué arruinaste mi cita?

—Él...—comenzó—. No es para ti

Bridgette arqueó una ceja.

—¿No lo es? —su tono era incrédulo—. Entonces, ¿Quién es para mí?

Sus ojos azules lo miraban esperando que dijera que él era, pero en cambio respondió que no lo sabía.

—No lo sé...

—¿Tu no lo eres?

Después de arruinar múltiples de citas ¿no sentía nada por ella? ¿Era una broma?

—¿Yo? No... —negando con la cabeza—. Eso no es posible.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

Fue su sencilla y rápida respuesta. Si es que eso, es considerado de ese modo.

—Eso no tiene sentido haz arruinado cada una de mis citas alegando que no es celos— espetó—. ¿Entonces qué es?

—¿Que es qué?

—El motivo que te impulsa a hacer un patán, un imbécil que se mete en mis asuntos —su mirada tan cargada comúnmente de alegría, ahora era fría.

Se encogió de hombros sin mirarla a los ojos.

Y eso a Bridgette la daño. Porque parecía que a pesar de todo, no la amaba y nunca lo iba a hacer.

—No me amas, pero no dejas que se amada —empezó—. Tu no quieres que este contigo y no quieres que este con alguien más ¿Qué tan infeliz debo ser para que seas feliz?"

Él no contestó. A los segundos de silencio. Félix añadió.

—No deseo tu infelicidad.

—Parece.

Y Bridgette quería llorar.

—Eres un idiota.

Y ella era una idiota por aun tener sentimientos por él. Por esperar que luego del desastre Félix confesara su amor por ella.

Pero luego de tanto tiempo, nada, nunca había nada.

—No tienes el derecho de arruinar mis citas. No tienes el derecho de arruinar mi vida.

Quería llorar. Quería llorar. Quería llorar.

—Él no es para ti —repitió como si fuera un predicamento.

—¿nadie lo es? —Su voz salió en un hilo de voz.

—No lo sé.

Y lloro al oír de vuelta esa respuesta.

—Vete y no vuelves. No quiero verte nunca más cerca de mí.

—Te estoy ayudando.

—En que ¿En cómo lograr la infelicidad?

—Él no es para ti —volvió a decir como tratando de convencerse que esa fue la razón que haya intervenido en cada una de las citas.

—Y tampoco fue el otro, menos el otro —continuó Bridgette, resentida.

—No eran a adecuados.

—Ya para de repetir eso, si no sabes quién es para mí.

—¿Cómo voy a saber quién es el indicado? —objetó molesto—. Deja de decir estupideces.

—Y tú deja de hacer estupideces, arruinas mis citas, solo diciendo que salgo con estúpidos —gritó—. No sabes quién es el adecuado, pero ¿si sabes quién no? No me hagas reír, Félix —agregó—¡Por favor!

—Lo son—objetó—. Son estúpidos.

—No lo sabes.

—Lo sé—su mirada era firme—. Porque al final te abandonan, ninguno te vuelve a llamar cuando aparezco.

Los ojos azules de Bridgette lo observaban con desaprobación.

—Es tu culpa —le recriminó.

—Nacieron cobardes. No luchan por lo que quieren.

—¡No lo llames cobardes! —exclamó—. No, cuando tú eres uno.

—Yo no soy cobarde.

—No admites que me amas.

—No te amo —su respuesta fue rápida y segura.

—Entonces ¡Por favor Félix! Deja de intervenir si no sientes nada por mí.

—Trato de ayudarte —dijo.

—No pedí ayuda.

—Pero la necesitas. Solo sales con idiotas que te coquetean con tan solo verte.

Ella quiso denegar.

—Solo quieren tu cuerpo—añadió.

—No lo sabes.

—Lo sé, veo sus miradas, están llenas de lascivia.

—¡Ya cállate!—exigió—. No sabes de que estas hablando.

—Lo sé —sin vacilación—. Intento protegerte, eres tan inocente que te vas por el primer estúpido que ves.

—¿Cómo tú?

Se había enamorado de él, sin saber de primera que era un idiota.

—No me incluyas —objetó—. Yo soy diferente. Yo no soy un imbécil.

—Lo eres —la chica, no tenía duda.

—¿Por qué me insultas? —preguntó ofendido.

Bridgette no respondió. En cambio hizo otra pregunta: ¿Quién es para mí?

—¿Por qué sigues con eso?

—¿Quién es para mí? —volvió a inquirir.

—No lo sé, Bridgette —fue su respuesta—. No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó retóricamente—. Félix dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a seguirme hasta averiguarlo? ¿Vas a protegerme de idiotas para descubrirlo?

—Bridgette.

—¿Por qué no admites que eres tú?

—No siento nada por ti.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Para ayudarte —dijo—. ¡Necesitas ayuda!

—No necesito nada y mucho menos de alguien que no sabe porque me ayuda.

—Te ayudo porque eres una tonta.

—No lo sabes. No sabes la razón de tu "caridad" —aseguró—. Te da miedo saber. Me amas esa es la realidad.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca.

—Es la verdad —sus ojos azules, penetraban los cristales de Félix —. Lo haces, no quieres que este con ellos porque quieres que este contigo.

—Te dije que no es así.

Ella camino hacia él, rompiendo todo espacio personal.

—Bridgette detente —refutó por su cercanía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó fingiendo ser inocente—. ¿Te incomodo? —el aludido no contestó—. ¿Por qué alejas a los chicos de mí? —cuestionó.

Sus ojos brillaba y su corazón latía más rápido ante la posibilidad que Félix la ame.

El retrocedía al parecer incómodo.

—¿No puedes amarme? —Sus ojos azules lucían cristalizados—. ¿No puedes ser el chico indicado para mí?

—Yo no soy...

—¿Por qué? —su voz sonaba agónica—. ¿Por qué? —el no respondía. Ella seguía preguntando—. ¿Por qué?

—¡Ya basta, Bridgette! —gritó agarrándola de sus dos muñecas, quedando demasiado cerca.

Un contacto visual generado y una cuestionante estando en su mirada.

—¡Deja de preguntar!

—¡No! —replicó—. ¡Quiero que me digas la razón de...

—Te haré infeliz —confesó, cortándola, admitiendo lo que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón—. Sé que lo haré —y soltó sus muñecas.

La amargura que le otorgaría estar como una persona como él, que no podía dejarla ir, totalmente. Quien no soportaba verla con otros que no fuera él.

Que amaba todo lo que decía odiar de ella.

—Si tu estas a mi lado sé que seré feliz —su voz era suave, como sus yemas al acariciar suavemente la mejilla de Félix.

Bridgette lo sabía, podía ser feliz si de Félix se trataba. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tan solo imaginándolo.

—Serás infeliz —refutó, nuevamente, posando la mano por encima de la que estaba rozando la chica un lado de su cara.

—¡Bien! —articuló al ver que el chico seguía con eso—. No me importa ser infeliz si estamos juntos—acunando su rostro con sus dos manos.

—Eres una estúpida. No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Bridgette no entendía nada. Nada ¿Cómo podía ser feliz con alguien como él? Alguien que difícilmente podía ser sincero con sus sentimientos, que se le daba fatal las relaciones.

—Se lo que estoy diciendo, sé que lo que mi corazón está diciendo y sé que tu corazón dice lo mismo.

No apartaba su mirada de él. Era firme, segura y sincera.

Ella lo creía fervientemente.

—Ya calla—ordenó ¡Esto no podía seguir así!

—Cállame —propuso.

Y Félix sabia a como se refería. Su mirada bajo a sus labios tan tentadores y esos que protegió de estúpidos que querían probarlos.

—Cállame, Félix...

La mano de él, cubrió su boca ¡No podía! ¡No podía!

Ella se acercó más...

Sus ojos pedían que lo hiciera de otra forma.

Entonces, apartó su mano y le dio un beso, con una pasión ardiente que salió liberada de su pecho al momento de hacerlo.

Las manos de la chica bajaron hasta sus hombros por la intensidad en que era besada, apretó la prenda mientras compartían varios cortos y fogosos besos.

—Admite que eres un tonto —pidió la muchacha al separarse brevemente de sus labios, sus respiraciones aún se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban.

—¿Por qué eso? —Ella se tocó con la punta de la yema los labios, recién ultrajados.

—¿Por besarte?

—Por tardar tanto en hacerlo.

De repente, las manos que estaban en sus hombros, lo rodearon, ella unió sus labios con los de él. Sonriendo en medio del beso.

Si estar con él, significaba la infelicidad. Bien, Bridgette se declaraba la más feliz desdichada de todos.

.

.

.

.-.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este es mi numero 900 en fics publicados. Lo tenia hace tiempo escrito este fic, que había guardado para este momento. Lo escribí desde mi celular así que le tengo un cariño especial por lo incomodo que fue (No suelo escribir en otro lugar que no sea en mi computadora, pero que hay fics publicados desde el celular, hay) (Este ya no porque lo pase a la computadora)

Y solo de pensar en la cantidad de historias (y escenas) que publique me hace pensar que entre ellas hay algunas que amaron, odiaron, lloraron, le gustaron, les pareció horrible. Otras que ni leyeron, otras que leyeron una y otra vez. Otras que debería continuar...

Muchas, que espero que alguno de ellos les haya alegrado su día, aunque de seguro algunos se los he arruinado jaja.

Bueno con eso dicho ¡Voy por los 1000! Ojala que sigan leyéndome.

(No se porque pero me puse nostálgica jeje)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
